


【雙VO】藉口

by woo80901



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo80901/pseuds/woo80901
Summary: 衣服就9月Live Online涼太穿的那套。
Relationships: 數寄





	【雙VO】藉口

Live結束後大家約了去喝酒，前陣子就算是排練結束，也因為有幾個人有工作而沒辦法全員到齊，這下Live順利結束，總算能好好喝一杯。

大家叫了幾台計程車準備去就近的居酒屋，日出塞了一台，面玲裕也坐了一台，片寄左轉右看沒見著自家相方，攔著就要開走的日出問說龍友人呢。

「該不會在廁所吧？」白濱搖下車窗探頭幫他看。

「不知道……不然我在這邊等他，你們先過去吧。」

車子剛開走沒多久，數原匆匆忙忙從電梯衝出來，大喊一群沒良心的不過拉個屎就不管不顧。

片寄笑著從旁邊喂了一聲，我不是在這嗎。

「哦！還以為你跟著走了……」數原嘟起嘴，把手上提袋悄悄往懷裡藏掖著，小動作被片寄看在眼裡，但也沒開口詢問，只是伸手招了計程車。

––

「乾杯！」他們舉杯歡騰，為這次的Live順利結束大口喝酒，討論關口唱Rap時不斷耍帥很蠢，中務捏著杯子說沒能後空翻好被佐野一把攬住灌酒，白濱湊過去問數原剛開始的破音怎麼了難道是肺炎後遺症，還沒問完就被小森拉去看菜單。

片寄把杯子靠近數原的杯子，「乾了？」然後自顧自先喝完，數原笑了聲道：「是在擔心我嗎？」

「也還好，但我這場發揮滿好的，怕你被比下去。」

「哈，哪來的自信……」數原仰頭把酒給大口消滅，送片寄一個挑眉。

「喂喂你們喝太快了吧，這才剛開始耶！」小森隔著菜單對他們大聲嚷嚷。

不曉得是誰開始的，一場酒力比拼在笑鬧間展開，中務大約是最先陣亡的那個，關口和白濱不相上下，據說酒量有所增長的小森在對上雙VO後也不支倒地，年紀最小的佐野表示不參與這群人的鬧劇，趁機點了一堆高級菜猛吃，反正待會總有人會掏錢。

估計有些暈了的數原決定先認輸，比起贏過自家貌似要和他決一死戰的相方，晚點還有些事想做，不能就這麼倒了。

「不喝了？」

「嗯不喝了，你贏啦！」

「哈哈你也有輸的時候啊。」

他喜歡他放鬆下來的神情，吐槽時關西腔也變得可愛起來。

最終由被佐野挖出的關口的錢包，結帳這場酒會。

––

「龍友くん今晚可以借住你家一晚嗎？我明天還要去公司，你家裡比較近。」散會前片寄這麼問了。

原先還在絞盡腦汁怎麼讓人留宿的數原，沒想到對方這麼順其自然，甚至反問對方是不是喝醉了。

「是有點，不過沒你臉那麼紅，我猜。」

看著數原摸上臉，片寄咧開嘴沒忍著笑。

––

明明在計程車上還神色自若得與他聊天，下車卻又腳步虛浮沒站穩差點跌倒，數原扶著看似有些暈呼的片寄，體重不是問題，倒是對方太長了讓數原沒個好支撐點，公主抱又太矯情，只好又拖又扯地把人塞進自家沙發上。

若殿在片寄腳邊嗅沒兩下，便被食盆裝滿的聲音吸引走，再過來就是數原靠近的氣息。

「你要先睡嗎？」數原遞給他一杯水。

「我要洗完再睡……龍友くん你先洗，我緩一下。」片寄接過水喝了一大口，卻連眼睛都沒張開。

「那好吧，你臨時過來也沒帶衣服，先穿我的哦。」

確認片寄有聽到並擺擺手，數原才離開。

浴室門剛關上，片寄立刻睜開眼跳下沙發，躡手躡腳跑到主臥快速找到東西，並趁狗狗們被引來前再度回到原本的位置。

換他去洗時，他把剛才的東西塞進自己衣服裡頭，用浴巾與其他衣服掩蓋著，神色自若地還同數原說吹風機他待會也要用，一邊輕巧地進了浴室。

數原在房間兜兜轉轉，怎麼也找不到那個袋子，急得他還打給最後走的白濱問他大家離開前有沒有拿到不該拿的，卻被小森掛了電話——我明天就去捏死你！數原氣得無聲隔空開罵——但找不到的情況下他也只好躺回床上生自己悶氣。

「龍友くん潤滑液在哪啊？」

「潤滑液啊……我記得是在……欸？！」數原猛一回神，發現站在房門口的片寄不是穿著他準備的睡衣，而是那件他剛剛翻箱倒櫃也找不到的衣服——白色的針織衫有些大件，胸口被設計成深V大開的模樣，胸脯露了快半個，白晃晃地佔滿數原整個視野，片寄也刻意不穿好，衣服堪堪掛在身上，似乎只要一動，肩帶就要往旁滑開。

「你的心思很好猜呢，整場Live都能感受到你的眼神，」片寄嗅了嗅帶著些許汗味的衣服，心想反正待會還是要再洗一次，便慢慢靠近爬上數原的床，「衣服你擅自帶出來，Staffさん們沒說什麼嗎？」

「我可是有事先知會人家的。」數原從震驚中轉為興奮，他舔舔嘴將投懷送抱的人攬住。

「他們可不知道你是要用來『幹嘛』的吧。」剛出浴的身子還散著熱氣，沐浴乳香氣從他身上散發，衣服不用刻意拉扯便已敞開著似在邀約。

「他們沒你聰明嘛……不過我原本以為你喝醉了，沒打算要做了說。」數原埋在他胸前貪婪地舔拭那個平常不示人的痣。

「嗯……看來我不僅聰明還挺會演戲的哦？」片寄跪在數原身上，將胸往人再推送了些，臀部偷偷得摩擦著底下的某個部位，並如同預期般感受到褲子支起的高度逐漸抬升。

數原手慢慢往對方股間摸去，並收到第二個驚喜，已被主人擴張濕潤的地方並未著任何衣物。

「喜歡嗎？」片寄輕笑。

「喜歡得不得了。」

––

他們交換著體液，啃咬柔軟的雙唇，舌蠻橫又溫柔地攪弄，兩人體溫逐漸升溫卻也不願意遠離，許久沒有被進入的穴緊緊夾著陰莖不放，片寄滿臉都是情慾不滿足的模樣，攀著數原的背討要更多，數原被挑逗得受不了，低聲在他耳邊說：「抓緊。」抱著人重重一頂，片寄忍不住高聲呻吟，然後是強烈的快感襲來，後穴被快速進出，片寄覺得自己要融化，在化成一攤春水前他哼叫著射出，整個人失神地掛在數原身上。

「舒服嗎？」

「舒服得不得了……」

重複的語法這次帶上色情的感覺，數原親親眼神迷濛的伴侶，換個姿勢讓人躺在床上還幫他在腰後墊了幾個枕頭，水粼粼的穴口還在一縮一縮著被一覽無遺，片寄也沒有要遮擋的意思，倒是用腳輕輕踩上數原仍昂揚的性器。

「你還沒射呢——」

「那你要再努力一點嘛。」

重新進入片寄身體裡的數原低吟著，而自己明明也還未從方才的高潮中緩過來的片寄張開嘴喘息，雙手反手攢住床上一條毛絨絨的毯子，舒服地在上頭留下幾道爪痕。

在床上時兩個人更像孩子，不服輸、不滿足、比著沒有分寸沒有盡頭的賽局，肉體沉淪情愛慾望，直到任一方沒有體力沒有精液。

––

「Live上我早就看出你那齷齪的小心思了。」片寄縮在數原懷裡，浴缸的水淹過他胸前，痣在水波中若隱若現。

「誰叫你的服裝這麼色情，你是色情涼太嗎？」數原親著相方頭頂的髮旋，手有些不安份的揉按著片寄因為運動而成形的些許胸肌，把乳頭捏得挺立。

「就說我今天才知道這麼露嘛……嗯……」片寄沒忍住呻吟，看似有要再一次的勢頭。

「你明天不是一早要去公司？」倒是數原停了下來，神智還算清醒。

片寄沒有回話，只是把手往後摸上數原半硬的陰莖，擼動沒幾下確認那邊再度精神抖擻，調整一下身體位置對準自己仍然鬆軟的後穴插入，靜止的空氣再次躁動起來，淫叫合著水聲拍打製造出淫糜氣氛，讓兩人溺於其中無法自拔。

「明天早上不用去公司？」數原又確認了一次。

「那是我想做愛的藉口。」片寄笑得無邪，與下身泥濘形成對比。

**Author's Note:**

> 衣服就9月Live Online涼太穿的那套。


End file.
